


Close Call

by charleybradburies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Desk Sex, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Femslash, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Sick Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is sick, but has a morning meeting to attend with a mentor. Sarah agrees to go, even though she can barely comprehend what Cosima's studying, and ends up with a much different morning than she'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

 

Sarah skims the first few pages of the textbook on the top of the pile.

"Wait - so, what is this all about again?"

Cosima sneezes, then sighs.

"It's a field of biology that compares the developmental processes of different organisms to determine the ancestral relationship between them and how they evolved," she groans through a stuffy nose, leaning back slowly into the pillow Sarah had insisted on fluffing. Sarah looks like Cosima just told her to give a blowjob to a flying monkey.

"Just…talk as little as possible. Act like you're paying attention. You know the basic drill, Sarah. Besides, if I'm feeling better by tomorrow-"

"Well, I've got all night! I'll manage," Sarah feigns confidence, praying that she looks just different enough that Cosima can't entirely see through her, and hoists the pile of books into her arms.

 

 

"Why the fuck are you still up?" Felix groans, leaning into her room from the doorway.

"I'm fucking studying, Fee!" Sarah counters, looking up from the massive pile of papers and books spread out on the top of her bedspread. "Besides, it's only four!"

"Isn't that meeting at nine?"

"Yes! But I can barely read any of this, let alone understand it!"

Felix's expression shifts to as much concern as he can manage.

"At least your hair looks good."

"That's…really helpful, thanks," Sarah grumbles sarcastically, and he leaves, switching off the light behind himself. 

"Goddammit, Fee!"

"Go to sleep!"

Sarah knows she can't move much without completely messing up the order she'd tried to keep Cosima's notes in, so she repositions herself just enough to rest her head on the uncovered area of the bed.

 

 

 

The door's open when she arrives, fifteen minutes late with a practically disastrous outfit. She hadn't been able to find what she'd originally planned to wear, and having woken up late she'd made the decision to go about being Cosima in a very Sarah way: a method she liked to call the "rush and pray". It's as she's bending down to put her - Cosima's - bag on the floor next to the large leather chair facing Professor Carson's desk that she fully realises that the sheer purple shirt she's wearing is, well, more sheer than she'd thought. As in, basically see-through.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbles, "I wasn't feeling well and I had a hard night and ended up oversleeping and-"

"It's all right, Cosima. Just, um, just tell me what you've been thinking since we last spoke."

"Yeah, yeah - when was that exactly? I can't - I can't remember," Sarah says, biting her lip, placing her fingertips lightly on her chin, and leaning forward. She knows she's full-on flashing the professor now, but she's too busy focusing on the woman's luminous brown eyes to give more than maybe half a damn. Probably not even that, because this professor is, quite honestly, smoking hot, with olive skin, a flower tattoo right below her left ear, and shoulder-length brown hair. Sarah wonders why Cosima didn't mention any of that, and remembers that no one's figured out she's pan yet. Other than Felix, but that was Felix; he was his own category.

It's hard to take her focus off the professor, not to mention the way she's totally catching the professor looking at her.

"Have you…changed your look?" the woman inquires, leaning back in her chair. Eyeing her crossed legs and short skirt, Sarah can see the line where her lilac stockings end as well as most of her thighs.

_She's in fucking garters. Is that even legal?_

"What? No, not really," Sarah says, trying not to seem startled - and totally failing. Her fingers reach up to caress hair that's no longer loose, Cosima's spare glasses are almost impossible to see through, and she can feel herself getting wetter.

"Jesus fuck, this is so the beginning of a porno, isn't it?"

Her hand instinctually flies to her mouth before she even realises she's said it aloud. She knows her own eyes are bugging out, but the prof barely seems fazed.

"Really?" she giggles. "Well, I hope it's a damn good one."

She's tapping a pencil on the edge of her lower lip, and when Sarah looks back up at her she's caught off guard by the all-too-obvious lust beginning to fill the room with tension.

_Oh, fuck it._

"You know, I really did have a bad night. I'm just not…feeling the science today. Could we maybe…talk about this another time?"

"You really are the smartest girl here, you know that?"

Sarah shrugs, confident but relatively noncommital, and watches intently as the professor grabs the few objects on her ridiculously clean desk and moves them to a shelf against the wall, then comes back over and leans onto the desk, right next to where Sarah is sitting.

"I also know that, as cute as that skirt is, it would be even cuter on the floor," Sarah says softly, making a point of looking the other woman up and down. Professor Carson tucks her fingers under the hem of Sarah's shirt and Sarah stands as the professor curls the shirt upwards, setting her fingers on the woman's collarbones and peppering a couple kisses by the flower tattoo. A low moan falls from the professor's lips as she implies urgency with a wet, hasty kiss and the swift dismissal of the blouse unsuccessfully covering Sarah's round breasts and erect nipples. 

*to be continued*


End file.
